


The Pants Party

by emmadilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Cas has a very important invitation for Dean ...





	The Pants Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, my husband actually gave me the idea for this one-shot. I initially posted it in the Destiel Prompt group on Facebook, and I wasn't actually going to expand on the little snippet I wrote, but ... well, you see how that went.

Cas wiped his sweaty palms on the outside of his trench coat, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was Valentine’s Day and he had something very important to give Dean. He had consulted with Sam extensively on how to approach the hunter, and once he’d decided on a plan of action, he’d truly committed to it. Walking into the bunker, fingering the smooth envelope in his pocket, he approached Dean where he stood in the library, absent-mindedly eating a sandwich as he stood there and flipped through a book. The angel cleared his throat as he said, “Hello, Dean.”

 

The hunter looked up and flashed him a smile as he replied, “Hey, Cas.”

 

Screwing up his courage, Cas pulled out the envelope and held it toward the man. “I have something for you.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows raised slightly in surprise and interest, taking the envelope from him and opening it. Pulling out the card inside, he opened it and began to read. “You are cordially invited to …” he trailed off as he read the rest of it before pausing for a moment, furrowing his brow as he asked, “Cas, did you just invite me to a party in your pants?”

 

“Yes. Sam suggested I tell you about this party, and since I don’t know how to do an e-vite yet, I figured a regular paper invitation would suffice.” The hunter fell silent as he looked between the invitation and the angel. “So … will you be returning the RSVP?” The hunter opened and closed his mouth a a few times, like he wasn’t sure how to respond. “There will be snacks,” Cas offered. Dean raised his eyebrow, wondering just where he was going with this. The angel sighed as he explained, “The snack is my dick. I want to have sex with you.”

 

Dean nodded in comprehension, reaching behind him for a pen and scribbling on the paper. Without saying a word, he pressed the paper against Cas’ chest and winked, turning to walk out of the room. Cas took the paper and looked to see what he’d written. In the RSVP section, in Dean’s scratchy handwriting, was the words:

 

_My room. 30 minutes._

 

Cas smirked, his heart soaring as he now had his answer.

 

When half an hour had elapsed, Castiel showed up outside Dean’s room, adjusting his tie slightly as he raised his hand to knock. He wasn’t waiting but a moment before the hunter opened the door, smirking as he jerked his head to the side, indicating that the angel should enter. Cas returned his sly smile as he entered, butterflies igniting in his stomach once more. This was happening, this was really happening. Like, oh Father which art in Heaven, forgive me for I am about to sin kind of happening. Dean closed the door behind him and then grabbed Cas by the tie, pulling him close and into a hard, passionate kiss. The angel whimpered softly at the sudden, though very much wanted, move, and the hunter took that opportunity to slip his tongue past Castiel’s lips to roam his mouth. _Yes, yes,_ was all Cas could think as their bodies pressed together, somehow heated already even though they both had clothes on still and they were only kissing.

 

While they were still connected, Dean pushed Cas’ trench coat off and started unbuttoning his shirt. Cas followed suit and started unbuttoning the flannel shirt that Dean was wearing, finishing only a little after Dean had. A few tugs and pulls later and they were both half disrobed, the only thing remaining on Cas’ upper body being his tie. Dean didn’t want to get rid of it just yet, however, as he left it in place while he worked at Cas’ belt, unzipping and pushing them down along with the standard boxers underneath. Fortunately they were close to the bed, and Dean just gently pushed him back so he sat down on the edge of it so he could finish completely disrobing the angel. Lust flared in the man’s eyes as his angel was laid bare before him, and he smirked as he said, “Move back on the bed.”

 

Castiel did as he was told and Dean took the opportunity to finish undressing himself before he climbed on the bed to straddle the angel. Cas was still sitting, and he took the opportunity to capture some more kisses before he pushed him down and lowered himself to start sucking on the angel’s dick. Cas’ head thumped against the bed as he moaned, carding his fingers through Dean’s short hair as the hunter worked him over. Cas wasn’t sure if Dean had ever been with another guy before or if he just took to giving blowjobs like a fish to water, but whatever the case he was in a world of bliss. “Dean …” he breathed between moans, like a prayer.

 

Dean paused just long enough to comment, “Gotta say, this is the best snack I think I’ve ever had.” He grinned at the angel’s reaction, how his dick twitched in the hunter’s hand before he went back down on it again, licking and sucking in equal measure. Cas wasn’t sure what to do, whether he should grab ahold of Dean’s head or stroke his arms and shoulders or grip the sheets, but his level of functioning was not very high with Dean’s mouth on his cock. He couldn’t help the way his hips started rising in response to the sensations, but Dean didn’t seem to mind as he took it in stride, locking eyes with the angel as he went down on him. Cas was suddenly conflicted, unsure if he wanted Dean to just keeping sucking him off or if he wanted to fuck him. It was definitely one or the other, though. Definitely one or the other.

 

Dean finally let go of Cas’ dick with a pop from the suction, grinning at the way it made Cas groan. He quickly retrieved some lube from the bedside table and poured a little on his fingers, warming it up before he coated Cas’ cock with it just to ensure there was plenty of lubrication. Lube was one thing you didn’t want to be stingy on. He shuffled on top of the angel until he could line up Cas’ dick with his entrance, doing a cursory smear of lube around his hole before he went further. “Dean, what about … I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m ready,” the hunter assured him with a grin and a wink before he started to slowly impale himself on the angel’s cock. Dean closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he succumbed to the sensations already starting to course through him. Castiel likewise laid his head back on the bed and groaned, settling his hands on Dean’s hips, gently caressing him as he waited for Dean to take his own length inside him. It was a little slow going, since Cas’ vessel wasn’t exactly small, but when their hips met they both moaned, giving themselves a moment to adjust before they went further. Dean initially started to grind against Cas, only pulling out just a little bit until he finally teased his entire length by withdrawing to the tip before slowly coming back down on it. The man opened his eyes and smirked, biting his lip as he continued a slow, tortuous pace. Cas reciprocated, rolling his hips upward gently as he firmly gripped Dean’s hips. Dean put his hands on Cas’ chest, balancing himself so he could thrust properly, slowly increasing his pace in increments. One of the angel’s hands left Dean’s hips and settled around the man’s cock, utilizing his foreskin to jack him off. Dean’s response was very loud and Castiel was suddenly suddenly glad that Sam had agreed to leave the bunker for a little while because if he hadn’t, he would have been getting an earful right about now.

 

Cas pounded into Dean from below, and the hunter took it, wrapping his hand around the tie that was still around Cas’ neck. The hunter panted, enjoying the thrusting until it was starting to get to be just a little too much, and he tugged on the tie and pulled the angel close, forcing Cas to sit up. Castiel kept his one hand pumping Dean’s dick as he wrapped his other arm around the man, planting a searing kiss on his lips as they desperately ground against each other. The angel’s lips travelled from Dean’s lips to his neck, to the crook of his shoulder as the man kept bouncing on his cock, moaning and shuddering at the sensations. “Fuck, Cas.”

 

“That’s what I’m doing, Dean,” the angel murmured into the man’s neck, scraping his teeth lightly against his neck, pulling another low moan out of him.

 

They were both panting heavily now, nearing their own ends and yet unwilling to finish just yet, enjoying each other’s bodies too much. They couldn’t hold out forever, though, and Dean stuttered out, “Cas, I … I’m so close. I can’t …” And with that, he started shooting out spurts of white onto the angel’s hand and both of their chests. The man continued to ride him through his orgasm, and as soon as he started to slow down, Cas laid back down and started fucking him from beneath, already close as it was. It wasn’t but a few minutes later as he finished deep in Dean’s ass, his dick twitching as he came.

 

For a moment they just stayed where they were, panting, slick with sweat and lube and bodily fluids. Cas made a mental note to thank Sam for his advice as Dean recovered above him. As soon as he could speak, the angel huskily murmured, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

 

Dean chuckled as he replied, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.”


End file.
